Guardian Of A Great Power
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When the Dark Skylanders find a remnant of the Darkness' power, they bring it back to the Academy and Master Eon finds someone to guard the orb. A story done for Card-Golem. :)


**This story is a gift to Card-Golem, who owns Drew. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy! :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Guardian Of A Great Power**

Knightmare raced for the Academy as fast as she could, her feet pounding on the ground. Beside her were Blackout, Nightfall, Starcast, and Hood Sickle, who were running as well to keep up with the centaur. "Nightmare, slow down!" Hood Sickle called to her, as they all were almost out of breath.

The Dark Trapper slowed her pace a little, but was still moving fast. "Sorry," she said to her fellow Dark Skylanders. "But we need to get what we found to Master Eon and I don't want word getting out about what we found until Master Eon's had a chance to tell us if it's what we think it is."

"Don't worry," said Nightfall. "Kaos wouldn't dare go against five of us on his own."

"That's not exactly what I'm worried about," Knightmare admitted. "I'm worried…about the Darkness returning."

"That won't happen," Blackout said confidently. "The Light Giant said the Darkness had been banished and won't ever return."

"But what about this orb we found?" The centaur asked.

"It could just be a remnant of the Darkness' power," Starcast said gently. "But…we should still check with Master Eon to be sure."

Hood Sickle shuddered. "Let's hope we never have to deal with the Darkness again," he said, gripping his scythe. "We work too hard to represent the good part of the darkness and that work can be easily undone if that monster returns."

They soon made it to the Academy and went straight to Master Eon's office, finding the Academy was quiet at the moment, something that they were grateful for. Master Eon was looking out the window while Hugo was bringing in a book for the guardian to look at when the five Dark Skylanders entered the room. "Master Eon, please forgive our intrusion, but we felt this was too important to wait," Knightmare said as she held out the object to him. It was an orb that was filled with the Dark Elemental power, power that had once filled the Darkness before it was destroyed.

Master Eon carefully accepted the orb. "I had a feeling this had happened," he said solemnly.

"What happened, Master Eon?" Nightfall asked curiously.

"When the Darkness was destroyed, a small bit of his power was left behind," the guardian of Skylands answered. "I thought it had dissipated, but it apparently has not."

"Is it…the last of the Darkness' power?" Hood Sickle asked hopefully.

"Not exactly," Master Eon answered. "This orb is filled with the same Dark Elemental energy that makes up the Dark Element."

"So…it's the pure part of the Dark Element?" Starcast asked.

"Yes," the guardian answered. "It's good that it's gathered in this orb, but now…this orb must always stay hidden, so Kaos can't get to it."

Knightmare perked up. "What if…What if the orb was given to Drew?" She asked. "He represents the Dark Element along with the Tech, Air, and Earth."

"True, he does," said Master Eon. "I believe he's with Rachel right now as they went with Fiesta and High Volt to retrieve a book from the Spell Punk Library."

An engine sounded right then and the Shield Striker came roaring into the hanger, making the guardian of Skylands smile. "Speaking of which, they have returned."

"Oh good," said Hugo. "I hope they didn't have any trouble finding the book."

They met the four in the hanger and stopped in surprise as they saw High Volt's vehicle had many burn marks and scratches on it while his armor looked a bit blackened and Fiesta, Rachel, and Drew had not only soot on their faces, but their clothes were slightly smoking too. "Ugh! I hate Fire Spell Punks!" Rachel growled. "Annoying little pests!"

"All Spell Punks are annoying, except for Spellslamzer," Drew said, knowing the giant Spell Punk was one of Rachel's younger sister's partners.

"True, but Fire Spell Punks are the most annoying because their fire isn't easy to dodge," said Fiesta, wiping his face with his sleeve and smudging some of his face paint as a result. "It's easier to deal with the other Spell Punks than the fire ones."

"At least there's no Light Spell Punks," Rachel said. "At least, I've never seen one…yet."

"Do they even exist?" Drew asked.

"Well, we know there's a Spell Punk for the original eight elements, although I've never seen a Tech Spell Punk or an Earth one for that matter," the Tech Portal Master answered. "So…I guess it's right to assume there are Light Spell Punks even though we've never seen them."

Drew nodded. "Best not think there aren't lest we do run into some," he said.

Hugo ran forward. "Did you get the book okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Take it easy, Hugo," Rachel said gently. "We might look worse for wear, but we'd never let our friends down."

"Sorry," he said, worry still present in his voice.

"It's okay, amigo," Fiesta said gently.

High Volt held up the book. "The book was easy to find, but getting it out of that library was the challenging part," he said, handing the book to Hugo.

Drew grimaced as he realized he too had soot on his face. "Ugh, I'm going to wash up," he said.

"Same here," Rachel said and Fiesta nodded.

High Volt looked up sadly at his vehicle, something Rachel noticed. "Don't worry, High Volt," she said. "We'll help you fix up the Shield Striker."

"Thanks," he said. "Those Spell Punks did a number on it."

"But at least it held up," Drew said. "I was worried those Spell Punks would penetrate our defenses."

"Nothing breaks into the Shield Striker," High Volt said confidently. "It's built to withstand anything."

"Well, it certainly lived up to that," Rachel said with a smile.

* * *

After they had gotten cleaned up, they were cleaning the Shield Striker when Master Eon and Knightmare came towards them. Rachel paused when she saw them and slid down from the hood of the vehicle, nailing a perfect landing on her feet. "Hi, Master Eon. Hi, Knightmare. Sorry we didn't stop to chat with you before, but we were eager to clean up after our mission."

"It's alright," Master Eon said with a chuckle. "I didn't realize it would be a messy mission."

"Spell Punk Library is dangerous, so we were prepared for battling, just not with so many Fire Spell Punks," Drew admitted.

"Anywho, what's up?" Rachel asked.

Knightmare stood a little straighter. "Myself and my associates found something on our mission," she said as Master Eon revealed the Dark Elemental orb. Rachel jumped back in shock and her eyes widened.

"What…is…that?" She asked slowly, worry in her voice.

"What is left of the Darkness' power," Master Eon explained. "It's harmless right now because it has no owner."

The Tech Portal Master sighed in relief. "For a moment, I was afraid you were going to say the Darkness was returning," she said.

"Thankfully, no," said the guardian of Skylands. "But…this orb must be protected at all times. Drew? Would you be willing to guard this power?"

The young man's face was one of surprise, but he stepped forward, swallowing hard. "Are you…certain I'm the right person, Master Eon?" He asked.

"I'm certain," said the wise guardian.

Rachel placed a hand on Drew's shoulder. "You do represent the Dark Element and keep it in balance with your other three elements," she said. "And I know personally you'd never let that power fall into the wrong hands."

"I agree with Rachel," said Knightmare. "You can do it, Drew. I believe in you."

Drew took a deep breath, accepting the orb from Master Eon and used his Skyelemental to form a protective barrier around the orb, a barrier that could only be broken by him and they saw the symbols of the four elements swirling around the orb in a ghost-like manner. He then looked up at Master Eon. "Master Eon, do you think one day…a new Dark Giant will come?" He asked.

"I don't know, Drew," the guardian of Skylands said.

"It would be nice to have a giant representing the Dark Element," Knightmare admitted. "One with a sense of right and justice."

Rachel then recalled something. "You know, Spellslamzer and I were looking at a book of prophecies the other day and there was a small excerpt on a prophecy that isn't well known, but it said that another Giant would come and it would represent the Dark Element and have a sense of right and justice and there would once again be ten Giants, one for every element," she said.

"Then it may very well be true," said Master Eon. "We'll have to wait and see. Until then, Drew is the guardian of the orb."

"I'll guard it well, Master Eon," the young man said solemnly.

He would guard it until the time was right for the orb to be given to the new giant, whenever that time would be.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
